Electronic apparatus, such as television sets, computer monitors and others, include a cabinet which houses various electrical components. Such cabinets typically include a front portion, or beznet, and a rear cover which is secured to the beznet. Devices associated with the operation of the electronic apparatus, such as switches, are mounted on the cabinet so as to enable an operator to access the device. Such devices are secured to the cabinet by fasteners such as screws. By way of example, a television set manufactured by Phillips and designated as Model No. 29XS8674/54 R discloses a bracket having a main power switch, wherein the bracket is secured to the beznet by screws. The utilization of fasteners requires that fastening elements such as thru holes, threaded holes and others be provided within the cabinet to enable fastening. However, the fabrication of such fastening elements requires the use of relatively complicated manufacturing processes. This is a disadvantage since such processes increase manufacturing costs.
Further, components for a television set, such as the main power switch for turning the television set on or off, are typically manufactured on an assembly line. Upon completion of the manufacturing process, the main power switch becomes functional, thus enabling an operator to turn on the television set. This enables the testing of selected operating parameters to verify operation of the television set. It would be desirable for the switch to be functional during the manufacturing process so as to enable selected testing before manufacture of the television set is completed. This would result in a reduction in manufacturing time and thus costs.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bracket apparatus having a switch for turning on a television set, wherein the bracket apparatus is removably secured to the beznet during the manufacturing process without necessitating that the rear cover be secured to the beznet. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bracket apparatus which may be secured to a cabinet without the use of fasteners.